Mistakes
by Stuffishness
Summary: Tiffany Stockright is a police officer with a bad memory. While trying to stop a burgler during a bank robbery, she discovers that the burgler has the ability to manipulate the form of her body. But who will believe her and how can the burgler be stopped?


Twilight Zone- Mistakes

Disclaimer: I am officially disclaiming the claims you may think I have. I do not own "The Twilight Zone" or any other things that you may think or hope that I own. I am merely a fan. Thank you!

* * *

An ordinary policewoman takes a break at a coffee shop to wake herself up. Another policewoman is with her.  
  
Tiff: I'm just saying that it was an honest mistake.  
  
Hillary: You should really improve your memory, Tiff. You can't make mistakes all the time.  
  
Tiff: He looked exactly like the man in the computer! You should've seen him! He had black hair, brown eyes, everything! (takes a sip from her mug)  
  
Hillary: I know, Tiff. You've already explained it to me. Just try not to make mistakes. The boss doesn't like it.  
  
Narrator: Tiffany Stockright is a policewoman with one problem: her memory. She has made many mistakes in her life, as everyone does. She has had many missions during her occupation, but none as big as the one she will soon receive. And she will also make the biggest mistake of her life. This is The Twilight Zone.  
  
Hillary: What's that?  
  
A ringing noise from the bank next door goes off. An African American woman runs out.  
  
Man: Hey, stop! Someone! Help!  
  
Hillary: (jumps out of the coffee shop and takes out her gun) Hey, you! Stop where you are!  
  
Tiff: (sets down her mug and runs out, too) You heard her! Stop there!  
  
The woman continues to run. Hillary: (sets her gun down) Too late, Tiff. She's gone.  
  
Tiff continues to watch. The hair on the bank robber changes and so does her body. Tiff watches in awe.

* * *

Tiff: Hillary, did you see that woman after you put down your gun?  
  
Hillary: No. Why?  
  
Tiff: I don't know. It seemed like she changed somehow.  
  
Hillary: You must've been hallucinating. No one is capable of changing. I've never run into a bank robber who is afraid to show her face. Or at least a smart enough bank robber.  
  
Tiff: Then I guess this one was pretty smart.  
  
More police arrive on the scene. FBI also arrive to take samples of fingerprints and DNA.

* * *

Later:  
  
Hillary: Tiff, they've received the results of the evidence.  
  
Tiff: Yeah?  
  
Hillary: Uh, huh. There's a problem, though.  
  
Tiff: What's that?  
  
Hillary: The fingerprints and the DNA information isn't in the computer. They tried everything to search for who the bank robber is, but her data can't be traced. They can't find her.  
  
Tiff: Does anyone know what she looks like?  
  
Hillary: No one. They asked all the witnesses. (pauses) Hey! You saw her, right? I could write down your description and give it to them to draw. Then they could find the bank robber.  
  
Tiff: I guess.  
  
Hillary: Great!  
  
Hillary runs off to fetch a paper and a pen. She arrives back.  
  
Hillary: OK. Now, what did she look like?  
  
Tiff: Well, she was African American. Her hair was very wavy. It was a dark brown. Her eyes were also brown. Her face was smooth and flat except for her nose and lips and she had no widow's peak.  
  
Hillary: Good! I'll send this to the FBI to get someone to draw it. Thanks!  
  
Tiff: Glad I could help.

* * *

Tiff walks out of the station for her usual break. The news captures her attention.  
  
Anchorwoman: Recently, a mysterious bank robber has stolen more than a hundred thousand dollars. Officials could not identify her. One police was overheard saying that the bank robber changed after she fled. What does she mean? No one knows for sure. We only know that a chain of robberies have been happening. All are by different woman, but, mysteriously, they all look the same.  
  
Tiff backs up and runs out of the station. She hurries to the coffee shop across the street where the bank robbed the day before stands.  
  
Hillary: Tiff! Hey, Tiff!  
  
Tiff turns around to face her friend.  
  
Hillary: Look! (holds up a picture) Is this what that lady looked like? I found someone to draw the picture. Then I scanned it. Is this her?  
  
The picture features Tiff's exact description.  
  
Tiff: (surprised) Yeah. That's her. Of course, before she changed...  
  
Hillary: (lets her hand drop and sighs) Tiff, we've been through this before. She couldn't have changed. It just isn't possible.  
  
Tiff: I saw her change! I know I did! My eyes have never deceived me before. Why would they now?  
  
Hillary: Tiff, maybe you should take a day off. You're...  
  
Tiff: No, Hillary. I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Watch the news. They've given me hints, already.  
  
Tiff walks to the coffee shop, orders a coffee, and sits at a table. Hillary comes in.  
  
Hillary: OK. Let's say you're right. Let's say that this bank robber can change and is disguising herself as different people to fool us and robbing banks. What do you do? No fingerprints or DNA samples match up to anything.  
  
Tiff: Hillary, name a bank. Any bank.  
  
Hillary: Why?  
  
Tiff: Just name one.  
  
Hillary: Washington Mutual.  
  
Tiff: Good. That one hasn't been robbed. What we do is go there with a camera, wait for the bank robber, and snap some photos while she's there.  
  
Hillary: Where did you pick up "we"? What if she has a gun? How long will we stay? You don't know if that's exactly where she'll be next?  
  
Tiff: You said the name of the bank. It's nearby the others and it hasn't been robbed yet.  
  
Hillary: So what if I picked it? I'm not psychic!  
  
Tiff: We're going.

* * *

The next day:  
  
Tiff: Ready, Hill?  
  
Hillary: Do we really have to go during break?  
  
Tiff: Yes!  
  
Tiff tugs Hillary to Washington Mutual.  
  
Hillary: So we're going to wait here with my camera until this lady comes?  
  
Tiff: She's supposed to come now. It's time.  
  
A shadow appears cautiously from the side.  
  
Tiff: (whispering) Quick! Duck here!  
  
The shadow comes, revealing an African American girl with short, black hair and black eyes. Her face is roundish.  
  
Hillary: (whispering) You really need your memory improved, Tiff. That doesn't look like her at all.  
  
Tiff: (whispering) She changed again. Get a picture!  
  
Hillary struggles to get a view of the robber's face. The camera clicks and flashes.  
  
Hillary: (whispering) Got it!  
  
The bank robber turns and blinks. She changes into a longhaired, brown-eyed woman.  
  
Hillary: (stands) Whoa!  
  
Tiff: (stands) Ma'am, you have the right to remain silent... (takes out her gun) ...anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law.  
  
The mysterious bank robber flees.  
  
Tiff: Hey, wait! (chases her)  
  
Hillary: Tiff! Wait! (does not chase her)  
  
Tiff chases the bank robber into an alley. She looks around but cannot find her.  
  
Tiff: Where are you?  
  
There is a noise from behind. Tiff turns around and sees the robber. She continues to chase her. The bank robber changes and as she does, she changes faster.

Tiff: Stop!  
  
The robber guides her to a bus stop. Tiff looks around but only sees two men: one African American and one white. Tiff walks to the African American man. The white man stuffs his hands in his pockets.  
  
Tiff: Ma'am, you have the right to remain silent.  
  
Man: What? Ma'am? (struggles away) I'm not a woman! Let go!  
  
Tiff: If you would calm down, I'll read you your rights.  
  
Man: Hey! Get away! (runs away but cannot)  
  
Tiff: Ma'am, please!  
  
Man: I'm a man! My name is Henry Jonson! I haven't done anything wrong!  
  
Tiff: Ma'am.  
  
The man breaks away and Tiff lunges forward to grab him.  
  
Henry: Let go!  
  
A car comes forward and honks loudly, but does not stop. The white man watches. The car continues.  
  
Henry: Stop! (runs onto the street)  
  
Tiff: Watch out!  
  
The car honks once more. Henry is hit. He flies to the floor.

Tiff: Help! Help! He's hurt!  
  
Hillary: (comes up from the corner) Tiff! TIFF!  
  
Tiff: He's hurt! Someone! Help!  
  
The white man takes his hands out form his pockets. They are brown. Hillary stares. The "man" stuffs them back in and, in an unsuspicious way, walks away. Paramedics arrive. The "man" changes and flees.  
  
Narrator: Tiffany Stockright's memory has been underrated. This assignment has not proved that she has a good memory, though. The mysterious bank robber has fled, not to be heard or seen again. Hillary and Tiff's claims of seeing a woman who could disguise herself as anything are ignored. What happens to them? Well, that's up to The Twilight Zone.


End file.
